


Soul Money

by Fandom_Bucket1



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Abusive Relationship, BDSM, Baby Boy, Car Sex, Daddy Kink, Gang Violence, Kinda, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Phone Sex, Semi Public Sex, Sheith Month 2018, Slow Burn, Smut, So much sex wow, Voltron Fandom, gets all grr, he finds it hot, keith gets hecked up, keith has a plug at some point in public, keith is a braty ass sub, keith loves it, ketior??, lol what are tags, lotor has a gang, nasty exs, past keitor i guess, possessive shiro, pure smut sometimes, shiro is a daddy dom, shiro is a smidgen sadistic, shiro is also a kinky mf, shiro is an ass with the remote, there's going to be more tags, um violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-20 11:05:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15532851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Bucket1/pseuds/Fandom_Bucket1
Summary: Shiro watched him up on stage and felt himself getting closer to the front of the stage and the raven haired dancer crawled up to him expecting a dollar put in his pants but instead he got the CEO's husky voice rumbling out a "I want you."





	1. The Offer

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!! i see you clicked on my first fic oh boy i hope you're ready for some badly writen smut and ooc characters !!! I do hope you enjoy my attempt at a dect sheith. updates stretch out, i struggle to keep motivated so i apologize for really spread out updates.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> keith gets approached by a good looking man with a job offer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i take a while to update so bare with me

He didn't want to be here, he really didn't okay. Standing up on stage in this god forsaken outfit looking like a slutty dancer but this is what it is. Keith grabs the pole and presses his body against the cold steel and gives the crowd a sultry look, lavender eyes framed with winged eyeliner and glitter spread out across his cheeks which are rosy with the heat in the club and shame that this is what it's come down to so he could pay rent and college debt. He could be in a space lab right now testing out new flight gear in the simulators and achieving his main goal for his life, to be successful and make it in the world but nope, he's stuck in a corner club down in the red light district dressed in fishnets and jean shorts, the ends frayed and torn with a mesh crop top to match. His skin was sweaty and it glows under the neon lights that spotlighted him on his little stage, catching that glint in his eyes as he slowly slides his back down the pole, arm above his head gripping said pole and tongue rolling out showing off his piercing, a hand running down the slopes of his body fluttering down his firm tummy and flicking at his bellybutton piercing before grabbing his crotch in a firm grasp making the boy head fall back, his ebony black locks spilling over his shoulder and he turns his head to press his cheek against the cool steel and blinked out from under his sweaty bangs across the sea of horny men and women that come to see the dancers and spots a regular. The man sits in a corner booth, a stalk of white hair hanging in front of his eyes and he always seems to be trained on Keith whenever he comes but whenever Keith looks his way the guy avoids eye contact which baffles Keith, usually people would ogle and stare at his lean body like it was the most beautiful thing they've ever seen, Keith just ignores their stares as the man tonight gets up and walks to the stage and takes two hundreds and slips it into the boys tip area, pulling the band of the jeans to slide it in against Keith's skin making him shiver, their eyes meet for what feels like forever but was only a few seconds before the mystery guy walks off back into the crowd and is gone leaving Keith on edge, who the fuck is this guy. 

His shift was up and he was backstage wiping off all the makeup and peeling the sweaty clothes off his body and throwing them in his duffel and slips on his comfy cotton tee and groans as he sits and forces his sweaty legs back in those damn skinny jeans he wore to work. Slipping his finger less gloves on he opens his locker and grabs the black combat boots and lifts his leg to put his shoe on, resting the clothed foot on the bench there so he could tie the laces before doing the same with the other foot, his mind was still on that guy, that really good looking guy who put two hundreds in his tips, two hundreds, that's more than Keith can make in a week here if he's being honest. It's been slow for him and rent was due in a few weeks so this helps a lot but it's not like he could thank the man, could he? Maybe he could try tomorrow during his dance, it's the right thing to do. Keith hums and grabs his motorcycle helmet out of his locker before closing it and locking it with a key on his lanyard depicting his favorite cartoon show he guiltily watches every night after work. His bike sits in the back alley, it's nothing special just a old harley he got from his dad and he's about to mount it when a voice stops him,"You danced very well tonight." Immediately, Keith has his switchblade out and it's pointed in the way he heard the voice, the boys eyes hard as granite and a frown on his pouty lips. A man comes out from the shadows, hands raised in surrender, "whoa, it's okay. I'm not going to hurt you. I only wish to talk." Keith squints at him, a stalk of white hair, a chiseled face, fuck it's the /guy/, the blade slowly is put away but Keith's still not talking, "...Why did you wait outside for me." Keith's voice is cold and has an edge that lets the other know if he tries anything he won't hesitate to cut him.

The older man chuckles, "I promise you I'm not here to kidnap you or anything, I'm here to propose a job for you. Better paying than this but it's...in kinda the same business. Have you ever heard of escorts?" Keith bit his lip and looked at the ground in thought before shaking his head and the man folded his hands, "It's someone who is paid lots of money to be someones date or plus one to lush parties or just a simple restaurant, most escorts have contracts with rich people like CEO's and such but they basically are paid to escort and be with their client, most escorts are independent but some have like 2 year or 4 year contracts with people where they are only /that/ person's escort. It's like a nicer version of a prostitute." Keith blinks a few times before walking to his bike and getting on it, the sound of the mans sputters of protest make him grin, "W-Wait, where are you going?" The raven haired boy turns and looks at the man through the opening in his helmet, "Listen, I appreciate the offer to become your personal toy, but I'm not that kind of person okay? Nobody owns me got it?" Keith huffs before flipping his visor shut and kicking his motor on and pushing back the kick stick when he feels a hand on his shoulder, the touch melts his insides from how soft and gentle it is, "I understand how you feel and I'll respect that but, in case you change your mind, here's my card." A slip of paper appears in the boys view and Keith takes it and squints at the fine print, "Takashi Shirogane..." He mutters and puts the card in his jacket pocket, "I'm not going to see you again so whatever, I'm Keith Kogane. See yah never mister Shirogane." Keith gives him a weak flick of his wrist that he counts as a wave before revving on out of the alley and down the street.

 


	2. First Encounters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lets get ready to ruuummble. its smut time, please it's short but i try my best here

Keith sat backstage, sweat drips down his face making lines through his makeup and he makes the mistake of rubbing some off and grimaces at the sight of the stuff on his hand so he gets up and grabs a rag, wiping his hands off when a body bumps into him from behind and hollers, "Hey! Keith, whats up my dude." The raven haired male sighs and closes his eyes, taking a calming breath before talking, "Hey Lance, nothing much. You?" Lance sighs dramatically and leans against Keith, "Oh, just basking in the glow of my fans, lots of cash. It's tiring to be this attractive." Lance moves hair out of his face with a grin and Keith stops himself from groaning, "Yeah, yeah, leave me alone. I have a client in a private room soon I need to get ready." The male pushes the caramel skinned boy off of him and runs a hand through his hair, pulling a band off his wrist with his teeth and ties his hair back in a ponytail, he still feels eyes on him and turns to look at the shorter male with a squint and Lance quickly averts his eyes from Keith with a blush. "Shoo, Lance." He makes the gesture with his hands and Lance scurries off to bother another dancer. Keith sighs in relief as he pulls out todays [outfit](https://i.imgur.com/PQZkKQd.jpg), pulling it on with delicacy and care until it was all the way on, the color making him look paler than he really is, like a porcelain doll. This client whoever they are asked that he wear this and to come to the room, he didn't know what it would lead to but as long as he gets paid he's okay with anything at this point. 

Keith heads down the hall barefoot and knocks on the door, opening it when a soft "come in" is said and inside it's dimly lit to the point he can't see the other person very well but he knows they're here. "I'm glad you could come. I don't want to share names, no need to get attached." The voice sounded deep and velvety, Keith felt heat pool in his lower and he fluttered his lashes, "Alright. Simple enough, what do you want me to call you then?" The ravenet held his hands in front of him as he waited on the other for their response, "Just sir or daddy, whichever you like." A blush flooded Keith's cheeks as this person brings up one of his own kinks, that rarely happens, a client with his kinks, fuck. "Yes...daddy.." He sounded unsure and soft when he said that and scolds himself for quickly falling into a sub like state but it's been so long..since he's hit sub space, maybe he could dip his toes in just this once. "Good boy, come kneel." Keith blindly steps forward into the middle of the room and drops to his knees smoothly and he hears an approving purr come from in front of him. The sound of a zipper falling open fill the room and Keith swallows the lump in his throat, mouth watering for this mans cock when he doesn't even know who the fuck it is, god he really is a slut. The young man breathes steadily as he feels the soft bump of the man's cockhead brushing against his bottom lip and Keith opens his mouth, tongue darting out to flick at it making the man hiss, "Now be a good boy for daddy, just suck okay, do you're best." This time the voice sounded tender towards the end like he cared about Keith's consent and wellbeing, it threw Keith off but it didn't last long because now there was a thick cock in his mouth and he moaned, eyes falling shut as he starts to suck and take inch by inch down as far as he could only choking a few times, "Fuck, you have such a good mouth baby boy, so good for daddy." Keith just hummed and moaned in response, taking the man all the way down his throat and he heard a groan and fingers tangled in his silky hair, tugging weakly as the man started to buck his hips into Keith's mouth. He just falls into a cloudy mindset, letting the man use his mouth as his own glory hole with Keith's tongue stuck out to rub against the bottom of the others cock, playing with that vein underneath and suckling on the head, a hand coming up to slide up the mans sides and around to his backside so Keith could jerk him closer as he swallowed the organ down, pulling back so he could look up at the other male trying to make eye contact but he can't see the strangers face. The larger male pulls Keith off his dripping cock, breathing heavily and Keith feels pride shoot through his body at how the other reacts to his pleasuring him and Keith makes a quick little lick across the males cock, playful and light. "Mmn, such a good boy aren't you? Good for daddy." A hand pets Keith's hair, the touch is tender and soft making Keith melt into the mans touch, nuzzling his palm, "I'm a good boy." All of this felt vaguely familiar but Keith shakes it off as he's pulled up to his feet and his forehead is kissed, "You may go now, you're pay is on the couch." This man says softly and zips up his pants, still hard and Keith protests, "But you're still-." He reaches for the other, "I'm okay, I'll just use my hand imagining it's your pretty mouth wrapped around me." The words make the ravenet shiver and clenches his thighs together to get rid of the tension down there. "I-I see, well I hope you have fun doing that then, feel free to come back anytime-" He just wants to have this man as a client again, sure it sounds selfish and as a person who doesn't get clingy that fast, its a thrilling experience to meet someone who strips you bare with only a few words, there's just something about him makes Keith feel like he used to, soft and kind and just good inside. The man brushes by Keith, fingers lingering on the boys arm as he leaves with a soft click of the door and Keith let out the breath he hadn't realized he was holding and shuffled over to where he was told his pay was, nearly choking when he say 600 dollars in hundreds there and then it hit him, had that been the Takashi guy who talked to him yesterday it couldn't be, Keith shakes his head and snatches up the bills folding them and putting them in the lacy bra that the outfit had and quietly leaves the private room....

"Fuck, Keith.." Shiro's deep voice growls out between his clenched teeth which hold up the fabric of his shirt and fills the car as the man's hand moves vigorously up and down his swollen length, the tip leaking heavily  and running down his hand and onto the seat. He didn't give a fuck about his leather seats right now, release was the only thing on his mind, and those pouty lips, those damn pink pouty lips when they were swollen from sucking Shiro's cock, god what an image to have burned into his mind. Shiro bites his lip as he gets close, lifting his hips as he cums with a deep satisfying groan, his semen landing on his stomach which is rising and falling quickly as Shiro drifts down from his dose of sexual satisfaction and he sighs and sinks into his drivers seat, just sitting there for a minute to shift through the afterglow before grabbing a few tissues to wipe himself off and toss them onto the passenger floorboards and clears his throat as his hands grip the steering wheel, turning out of the barren parking lot and onto the street, heading back to his house to sleep and dream about those plush, pink, and perfect lips.


	3. Hello..again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith meets up with shiro again and says fuck it

Walking into his office Shiro rested his briefcase on his desk before plopping into his big comfy chair, slouching in it like a child and does a few spins before sitting up and grabbing desk, pulling him towards it with a sigh. He tapped a pen against a stack of files he has yet to go through when there's a knock on his office door and the man perks up, "Come in." The door opens and his assistant Allura slips in wearing her glasses, white blond hair up a messy bun today, "Shiro can we talk about your absence last night at the meeting? It was a really important one." Takashi groans and turns his chair around to face the large windows he has in his office, "I told you I was busy. There was someone I had to see.." He trails off quietly and cups his chin as he rest his elbow on the arm of his chair, "I hope it isn't that same male dancer you've been pining over for the last month or so." There's no responce. "Shiro! You know you can't keep stalking him for ages on end." Shiro stands and grabs the back of his chair, a smile on his face. "I talked to him yesterday Allura." The white haired female raises an eyebrow at her coworker, looking over her glasses at him, "okay so like, It wasn't a full conversation but it's still something. God you should have seen him on stage last night Allura, he's so pretty when he dances I had to order a private show." He talks with his hands and eyes, lots of expression and attitude all wrapped up in one man, "his mouth is so soft and warm and I just-" Allura holds up a hand to stop him, "I get it- There's no need to spill your entire sexual experience, save some for later." She sighs and goes over to his desk, setting down her thing of files, "If you really want to get him Shiro, you have to go for because from the way you talk about him he sounds like a catch and someone else besides you may have a net ready to get him." Shiro frowns at that truth, he needs to make his move sometime today or tonight maybe, "Okay, uhhhh, what if I ask him on a coffee date tomorrow after work?? That's a good thing to do right? I mean I don't want it to lead to feelings or anything i just want a contract with him." He makes an awkward hand gesture, wanting Allura's opinion on his very genius plan to finally ask out the man he's been lusting over for a month now just so he could take him back to his place and toil his sheets all to hell. "I think that's simple and easy Shiro, good idea." She gives a mock thumbs up before grabbing up files and papers, heading for the door, "I'll be down the hall, just call if you need me Shiro." She shuts the door with a click and Takashi is left to his thoughts, nasty thoughts about how pretty his ravenet's hair will look splayed over his pillows, a ravenous grin curled his lips before spinning in his chair to do his work.

Shiro twirled his keys around his finger humming as he enters the club, taking off his jacket and drapes it over his shoulder and finds his signature booth empty and slips into it, lifting a hand to wave down a bartender and ordered himself a scotch then leans back and waits. Later there came lots of hoots and wolf whistles as his beauty walked out like he owned the place, all these greedy pigs don't deserve a boy like Keith ruining his creamy skin with their greasy fingers and slimy bodies. Shiro growls when he sees a man grope Keith and he's almost on his feet but sees Keith's glare at the man who backs off, a sense of pride flows through him because his boy can protect and stand up for himself, such a good boy he'll be. Shiro sits back down in his booth, an arm slinging over the back of it and nurses his drink while watching Keith dance with such liquid grace, it casts a spell on the entire club, everyone falling victim to the ravenette's dance. Tips pile into the designated trough there hanging off the edge of the stage for people to put money, the rattle of coins hitting against the metal sides rang out above the music as Keith just danced and danced. Keith had came out in a pair of worn out jeans that left nothing to the imagination. His feet were bare,as was his chest, which looked as if it had been lightly oiled. But what drew the Shiro's attention was the studded black collar around his neck-and the light dancing on the silver hoops through his nipples. Keith's dark hair was teased into a unruly, sexy mass, and the men could make out a hint of eyeliner around Keith's striking lavender eyes. "Kiss" by Prince started up, Keith held onto with one hand as he rotated around it, before hooking his leg around to rub his denim-encased groin against the pole, moving slowly, hips rolling. The ravenette undulated sensually, throwing back his head, his eyes closed, seemingly lost in the music. But when he lifted his head, he looked out into the audience, he gave a sexy smile. He rolled his shoulders and lifted his arms to grasp the pole above his head as he pushed back against it, hips rotating in a way that the men pictured him, straddled over their bodies, ridding them. Keith the lowered himself onto all fours and crawled towards the front of the stage, he arched his back, tilting his ass higher and pushing back against a imaginary lover. Keith then got up on his knees as Madonna's "Erotica" filled the club, he ran his hands over his ringed nipples and down his belly to the waistband of his jeans. Keith rose gracefully to his feet and slid his fingers under the fabric. He rubbed his thumbs along the inside of the waistband before freeing the button. He slowly lowered the zipper, just enough for you to reveal the the fuzz of his pubic hair, he'd gone commando. He slid a hand into his jeans and wrapped it around his as yet unseen erection, he smiled down at the crowd, tongue darting out to lick across his full lips. The small male slowly pushed his jeans to the floor and stepped out of them and kicked them to the back of the stage. Now only adorned in only the collar, he went back to the pole, standing behind it as he rubbed his full, heavy cock against it. then he was moving faster , arms locked head thrown back. Keith lowered himself to the floor once more, this time on his back, legs spread wide. He turned his head to the side to stare at Shiro as he rocked his hips up off the stage. Keith ran his hands over his chest and down towered his pelvis, starting to rub his inner thigh with his fingertips while his pelvis thrust up and down in a deliberately slow rhythm. He got to his knees, facing the audience, thighs spread wide, body undulating as though he was riding a cock. He leaned back on one hand as the other caressed along the length of his cock. The music came to its conclusion as he froze, lips parted as though caught in the act of coming.

Shiro felt the painful tightness of his pants and groaned softly before getting up and prowling to the backstage area, waiting for Keith to appear and when he did he grabbed the boys arm and drug him to a corner where he pins the other to the wall, "You're a damn tease I hope you know that." Keith just snorts and looks away, seemingly unaffected from being pinned, "Yeah, so I've been told." He pushes the man away from him, "now what the fuck do you want? It's against club rules for you to be back here." Keith looked at the man from under his lashes, the eyeliner doing no help except making him look even hotter. "I want you." Shiro growls out softly and tries to get closer but Keith stops him with a hand on his chest, "I gathered that, you want me as a toy. I already told you no, didn't your mama teach you no means no?" He steps away and starts for the locker room but is stopped by a hand around his wrist, thumb brushing across his pulse making Keith shiver and stop to look back at Shiro, "What?" The man swallows a lump, "Come home with me, just for the night. No contracts just a one night stand. So I can show you what you'd get with a contract." He sounds confident and its like a rumble which causes heat to pool in Keith belly, his blushing cheeks betraying him. "....Fine, fuck it what do I have to lose." He pulls his hand away and gives Shiro a quick once over before turning and walking into the locker rooms to change.


	4. Runaway

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So shiro and Keith do the do and get closer and keith gets scared and leaves afterward, making him run into a nasty reminder of the past

Keith follows Shiro's car as they rumble down the street, the nightlife bustling with music from clubs or bars. The lights are bright and glitter in the dark and they move silently over Keith's helmet, the red cat eared thing was his favorite possession don't get him wrong the cat ears weren't a total bonus but he grew to like them. Shiro's car turned up into a pristine neighborhood and Keith gulped quietly as he followed the black Sudan up the cobblestone road leading to rich peoples houses, god what has he done getting himself into this he's going to embarrass himself and get booted.  
The car pulls up to a warm desert western style house and Keith looks it over in awe, reminding him of Arizona's deserts and vast dunes he would sandboard on as a kid, he pulled up and parked beside the car and slid off it gracefully, pulling his helmet of and shaking out his hair which was falling out of it's ponytail.

He was still in his club clothes do to the fact he forgot to pack clean clothes but he'll just steal a shirt from this guy maybe. "Big place you got here, trying to make up for something ?" Keith quirks a brow at the man who gives him a gaze that is aa big fat give away thats not the case, Keith blushes and looks away.

They walk up the path to the house and Shiro uses his hand to press against the scanner that was there and Keith makes a note of high security before stepping across the threshold and is hit with the smell of warm ginger and cinnamon which makes the young man feel very at home. Shiro shuts the door and just watches Keith step down into the living room and run his hands over the leather couch and chairs with such tenderness it makes him smile because he probably is afraid he's going to break something.  
"How do you like it? Nice yeah?" Shiro tried not to sound desperate for Keith's approval and gets a shrug in response, "It's better than my crappy apartment so.." He turns towards Shiro, "so are we going have tea and toast or are we going to fuck?" The smaller male crosses his arms and pops a hip in a sassy manner making Shiro grin.

He chuckles and drops his jacket off and hangs it on the coat rack, "If you want to get right to it, sure, but I did say I would show you all the benefits of having a contract." The man gets a twinkle in his stormy grey eyes as he passes by Keith who has a quizzical look on his face. Shiro treads into the kitchen while unbuttoning his shirt cuffs and rolls them up, his toned biceps rippling under the soft lights in there. Keith found himself staring and his mouth watered for something else and not food, but he slid into one of the barstools and pulled himself closer to the cold slab of marble that made up the counter, setting his arms on it and drums his fingers. "Okay, is this a kink you have or something, because I'm not into being latherd down in chocolate syrup and then have it licked off of me." This whole thing was new to him, suddenly he has a handsome man making him food? It has to be a dream. Shiro had pulled out ingredients for a pasta, "No I don't have a food kink Keith. Thank you for asking though." He gives the dancer a soft smile as he pulls out a knife to chop up cheese into small cubes, which Keith snatches a few before Shiro catches him and lightly slaps his hand, ""ah ah, no. You're going to get some later." Keith purses his lips and reaches for more, "Keith." His tone was accusing and he was giving the male a 'don't do it again' look and Keith grumbles and slouches back in his seat with his arms crossed, pouting like a child.

Shiro hides his smile and goes back to his work, turning on the stove and letting the pot of water boil to the right temp before pouring in the curled noodles. "So do you live here alone?" Keith asks while watching Shiro move around the kitchen like a worker bee, "Yes I do, I do have staff that works here during the day but they all leave around 6, 6:30 so I get the house to myself during the nights." He's adding in the milk and butter to the noodles, mixing them up with a wooden spoon. "Sounds lonely." The younger male cups his cheeks with his hands, elbows on the table looking bored. Shiro just chuckles and shrugs, his big shoulders moving up and down making the shirts material draw tight against his body and Keith chokes on his tongue at the mans build, why couldn't they just skip dinner please. The boy huffs and decides to take it into his own hands, slipping off the chair he pulls off his own jacket leaving him in the mesh crop top shirt from earlier and ripped jeans with his combat boots. He goes up behind Shiro and starts at his waist, untucking the dress shirt from the mans belt and pants, Shiro lets out a soft huff, "Keith..why can't you wait?" He sounds soft but doesn't stop Keith, "Because you're way too hot not to touch." He purrs and starts to unbutton the front with nimble fingers, hands trailing along the new bare skin and gives a soft moan when he feel the rock hard abs the other has, "Fuck, you have to work out. There's no way you're naturally like this." Shiro hums, "Yes I do work out, thank you for noticing." There's a playful tinge to his voice as he turns off the stove, I guess the food can wait, and turns around so he can grip Keith's small hips and pull him closer to Shiro, thumb rubbing circles against the boys hipbones. "The bedroom is upstairs..but you seem pretty eager don't you?" Keith could on whine and nod, hands still exploring Shiro's chest, fingernails slowly tracing the grooves of the others muscles with a soft purr, "God I can't wait for you to fuck me." He says in a hushed voice and looks up at Shiro through those long lashes that seem to get him into so much trouble these days and steps back and hops up on the counter before making grabby hands at the man who just smiles and steps closer so he stood right in between Keith's legs. He bent his head to brush their lips together and Keith gives another whine, pulling him closer and their lips lock together creating fire that lights both their nerves up in a blaze of warmth. Keith reaches up to slide his hand up into Shiro's hair, nails dragging against the mans scalp making him grunt softly and kiss deeper, tongue lashing out asking for permission which Keith gladly gives and isn't disappointed. God could this man kiss, Keith felt like his mouth had been dry for years until Shiro came along and quenched his long time thirst for kisses like these, ones that make you whimper and wrap your hands around the others neck, ones that make you feel like you're melting into a puddle. Shiro's hands found the pert globes of Keith's ass and squeezes them making the boy moan into the kiss and it made it so Shiro was able to delve deeper, lapping at every crevice like he wanted this etched in his brain. They stayed in the kitchen for a good ten minutes just warming up before Shiro picks up Keith who wraps his legs around the mans waist and held on tightly as they continued to kiss, Shiro latching onto the boys neck like a hungry leach, sucking harshly and left behind a purple hickey that should last for a few days or more, Keith just fell into this mans touches and kisses, loving every moment of the attention he was getting. Shiro toes open the door to his bedroom after scaling the stairs in record time and dropped keith on the soft Egyptian cotton sheets, god damn this guy is rich, Keith quickly pulls off his shirt and tosses it aside before Shiro could cover him with his buff body, hand on one side of the others throat as he kissed his way down Keith's collarbone leaving a trail of hickies in his wake and Keith just hummed lazily, hand tangled in Shiro's hair as the older man makes it to the boys left nipple which he kisses before lapping at it and suckling on it making Keith moan softly, tilting his head down to watch until his neck hurts and flops back onto the soft pillows, turning his face into them with a smile, "You're good at this aren't you." His voice sounded rough with lust and need and you know that moment when your own voice turns you on? Yeah that's one of them but it didn't compare to Shiro's bedroom voice, "I would hope so kitten, my main goal is your pleasure." The deep velvety voice shook Keith to his bones and he actually whimpered when he heard Shiro talk, like dark chocolate, rich but bitter adding that dominating texture to it, "Oh god-" Was all that Keith could say and Shiro laughed softly and went back to biting and sucking on the boys nipple before moving to the other to do the same while a free hand pinched and rolled the damp nipple between his thumb and forefinger making Keith arch off the bed with a quiet mewl.

It doesn't take them long to be totally naked, Keith gawking at Shiro's size lasted for about 5 minutes or more and it just amused Shiro to no end, "What? It's just a dick Keith." There's a scoff, "Well duh! But it's so big! How is that going to fit in me huh??" Shiro pauses his wiggling down Keith's body, "Umm, lots of lube?" It ended in a teasing smile which Keith just pushed Shiro's face away with a soft "Whatever king dong, just suck me already." He flops back onto the bed arms out, "Yes sir." Shiro chuckles and takes hold of Keith in his callused hand which earns a hiss from the other and then Shiro slowly moves his hand up and down, Keith biting his thumb and closes his eyes, "Keep going." It sounds a little breathless but Shiro does as he's told and dips his head to blow cold air on the tip, making it twitch before he starts to lick at it like a kitten would lap at milk, quick little licks that makes Keith's breath hitch every time before he just swallows the other down with practiced form, deep throating his right off the bat making Keith grab the sheets tightly in fists and arch his hips up off the bed. Shiro moves up and down slowly in a teasing rhythm, precum and saliva dripping down the sides of Keith's length as the man pulls off , a string still connecting them and it drips and falls onto the sheets. He climbs back up, deciding he should go easy on him at first not wanting to scare Keith away with his many kinks, but god what he wanted to do to him, he wanted to tie him to this bed spread eagle wide and he'd take a crop and tease him with it while a plug is in him and he's blindfolded so he can't see, only hear. Shiro groans at his own fantasy and kisses Keith deeply, teeth finding the boys bottom lip and he bites and tugs on it making Keith moan and kiss back as Shiro pulled away, "Let me get a condom and lube, if you do get a contract I 'll have you get tested so we don't have to use those pleasure wreckers yeah?" Keith gave a soft smile and nodded, black hair now fully fallen out from his pony tail and splays out on the pillow like a midnight halo. Shiro gives him a quick little kiss before slipping off the bed and grabs the lube, quickly returning to find Keith lounged out waiting for him and did he look beautiful like that, his lithe body all laid out for Shiro taking like a feast, he gets closer and slowly sinks back onto the bed and cups Keith's cheek stroking the boys cheekbone tenderly, "You're so beautiful Keith, truly you're breathtaking." He followed up with a sweet kiss that left weird feelings in Keith, he's not used to any of this now, at first it was just sex but now it's...it seems to be more and Keith sucks in a sharp breath before looking away with blushing cheeks, "Thanks.." He mumbles and glances at Shiro who's just smiling softly before he moves around, flipping Keith over and up onto all fours, opening the lube with a shik and pop, drizzling the cool gel on his fingers and between Keith's ass cheeks and watched him tense up at the sudden cold feeling, "It'll warm up baby, don't worry." Keith groans and hides his face, "Just hurry up." The grumble sounded half hearted but Shiro still grins before sliding in just one finger to the second knuckle easily, hearing Keith suck in a breath and moans lowly, "Fuck-." Shiro kisses the boys shoulder blade, "You're so open for me Keith, I would think you'd be tight kitten. It's refreshing." He hums and leaves a few more kisses before moving his finger, in and out of Keith at a tender pace to make sure he doesn't hurt the boy and relishes in Keith moans that come from this, the weak move of his hips trying to get Shiro to go deeper, so eager this boy is. After a while Shiro adds a second finger, then a third, and a fourth for good measure which was making Keith go wild, his hips bucking and whimpers coming from made Shiro want to not be evil for a bit but it didn't work and Shiro smirks as he drags his fingers across Keith's sweet spot making him mewl like a kitten and he felt his cock twitch, soon he told himself. That soon came later after he had brought Keith to the edge at least four times but didn't let him come which left the boy in a wrecked state of whimpering and begging, "Please! Shiro, please please please, let me cum, i need to cum." He cried softly and Shiro reaches down and wipes the boys tears, "You've been such a good boy Keith, yes I think you deserve a reward for being good." A kiss to the nape is the last thing before Shiro pulls his fingers out, lube dripping out as the man opens a condom and rolls it down his length before taking position behind Keith, his chest touching the boys sweaty back so he could wrap a hand weakly around his throat as he slowly pushes in, Keith long drawn out moan was sweet in its self but the tiny whimper he gets when he bottoms out is the cherry on top, making him purr loudly, "God fuck you're so warm Keith." he groans as he moves his hips, going slow in and out making his partner moan softly, quickly starting to speed up wanting to hear Keith's cries as he squeezes the boys throat enough to make it hard to breath but not too much because he didn't want to hurt him on the first night. The sturdy bed holds them up as they go at it, grunts and moans filling the room along with the vulgar slap of skin contact making it even better as Shiro picks Keith up by wrapping a bulky arm around his chest and pulls him up onto his knees and Shiro sits down onto his heels, "Ride me kitten, ride daddy like a good boy." Keith sucks in a breath as his purple mauve eyes widen as he finally confirms who that was in the club that night and it just ruins him, crying out as he starts to bounce on Shiro's cock, his own leaking heavily onto the bed. The hand around his throat stays there and he can hear Shiro's ragged breathing as he gets closer and Keith picks up his pace, squeezing tighter around him and it makes the other moan and rest his damp forehead against Keith's shoulder, his own grunts rumbling against Keith making him shiver. He reaches behind him and holds Shiro close to him as he chases his climax, "T-Takashi, I'm gonna- I'm gonna cum." He whimpers and lets his head fall back against the mans shoulder and Shiro kisses Keith's collarbone, "Cum baby, cum for me." It takes three more thrusts and Keith is cumming with a shrill cry, his body shaking as he comes down from his high, a lazy and tired expression on his sweaty face as he turns his head to nibble on his lovers ear, "Cum daddy, please cum inside me." Keith's soft whisper calling him daddy throws Shiro off the cliff and he calls out Keith's name as he pills the condom, body shuddering as he empties finishing with a huff and more kisses to Keith's shoulder and neck all affectionately soft and tender, quiet whispers about hos good he was and how happy he made Shiro fill Keith with pride and happiness and he smiles. 

The night goes on, they take a shower and clean up sharing more kisses and few quickies and more rounds before they both fall asleep and it isn't until in the early morning does Keith wake up and rubs his eyes before the realization hits him that he slept over after sex and the panic makes him get up and find his clothes, he never sleeps over afterwards, that just leads to disappointment and heartbreak. He tugs on his boots and decides to leave a note, its the least he could do before rushing out the door and climbing on his bike and driving off into the dark morning. When he gets to his apartment, sluggishly climbing the steps and unlocking his door, kinda stumbling in with his sore body and puts his keys in the key basket when a voice greets him, "Hello darling." The posh accent chilling Keith to the tips of his toes and he turns slowly to see long white hair and a toothy grin wrapped all up in leather, this wasn't what he wanted to come home to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! I'm glad you like what I have so far, it means so much to me. I can't believe you are reading this crap but if you like it then so be it. I'll try to update when I can though.


	5. Not Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith has a run in with his ex Lotor and it doesn't go down well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys!! Wow I can't believe you guys are still reading this, you must really have no life. Kashhdjdjd jkjk.  
> But!! I'm sorry if this seemed short but my brain has been just lazy as of late, sorry again.

Keith stood frozen at his doorway, the lights still off but the glow of Lotor's teeth were bright enough on their own that he didn't need to turn any lights on. He kept his cool and cleared his throat, "What are you doing here Lotor?" Keith's voice shakes as his body screams at him to get away but he can't he's stopped cold in his tracks. "What? Can't I visit my boyfriends place?" The tan male leans forward and steps closer until their chests touch, Lotor taking a few strands of Keith's hair and inhales his scent, frowning when he doesn't recognize it, "This shampoo is awfully expensive for you Keith. Still working at the club I assume, you know I hated that job of yours. Having to share you isn't exactly my kind of thing." The mans hand trails down his neck, pulling the collar of his shirt away to reveal the many hickies there and Lotor growls, pushing him away. "You fucking whore! You're seeing someone behind my back?!" Keith stumbles and hits the dorr with a grunt, "I'm your ex Lotor, I broke it off remember??"  

Lotor stood there with his leather biker jacket on, white hair pulled back in a ponytail that could probably cut wheat if he whipped his head hard enough because it's so thick. His face showing his bitter reminder of their break off last month, he doesn't seem to be over it yet oh yikes. "Well I'm here to win you back. My heart is lonely and I cry at night when you're not beside me Keith, I still love you." That's a bunch of bullshit right there, Keith frowns deeply and sighs, brushing past him and heads for his liquid confidence shelf he calls it and pulls down a bottle of Scotch and a glass, pouring himself one and leans against the counter and sips his amber drink and tries his best to ignore his sore body from late night activities. "Listen, Lotor. You can try to pull this shit again with me but it won't work. You did this every time you'd cheat on me with someone who you just met off the street, at least we knew each other for a year before we started dating but after a while it got dull." Yes, you go Keith, strike down that man's ego. 

Lotor bristles and he looks scary in the moonlight peaking through the apartment windows, he's advancing on Keith and the ravenette can't do anything quick enough because the glass has been knocked to the ground and it's shattering echos through the room and Keith is being shoved up against the wall, hand around his throat but unlike Shiro's gentle grasp this one is rough and is threatening Keith's life. "You listen here you stupid little bitch. I was the best thing to happen to a street rat like you, I took you in and we grew close. I did love you once but yes you're right it did become dull because you turned into this meaningless whore who sold his body behind my back. So don't point fingers Keith, you brought this on yourself." With that the boy is dropped to ground with a thud, coughing and rubbing his throat. "So tell me, who's this new boy toy you have hmm? You let him fuck your brains out I bet didn't you? Fuckin hoe. I bet you wouldn't even care if I shoved my cock down your throat right now huh, as long as you get money for it right?... Answer me!!" He screamed and the quivering body below him who flinched away from his words, "..y-yes." he said softly, "Louder bitch." Keith glared at Lotor, lavender eyes filled with bitter tears, "Yes." The blonde nodded, "See? Nothing but a simple whore. Nothing else." 

Keith sat there as Lotor walked away, "I'm going to still find this guy and end him because you may be a whore..but you're still my whore.." it came out sounding bent between tender and creepy but Keith didn't care because the man had left his apartment and now he's here on the ground crying softly, worried about Shiro and what will happen if he doesn't do something. He's up and searching frantically for that damn card Shiro gave him that night, digging through closets and coat pockets until he finds it, flips open his ancient flip phone and dials the man's number and it goes to voicemail. "Shiro!! It's Keith, uh we met and kinda had sex but uh I still have your card and I just wanted to say that um- i- I had a great time and I'd like to do it again and also? My ex may want you dead and try to kill, okay, um, bye." He ended it with a look of pain on his face, fuck what's he going to do now? I think he's gonna finish that bottle of Scotch and try to figure that out.


	6. Office Shenanigans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So keith goes to shiro a couple of days after the voicemail and such to talk to him about it and it turns into something more.....spicy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey readers! Sorry i haven't updated in a while, no ideas came to me until just today so i wanted to get down what i had. Please enjoy, leave kudos if you like it and don't be afraid to comment

The office was quiet this afternoon, most of the staff was out to lunch so he was fairly alone up on the top level. Shiro sat at his desk, brow furrowed as his fingers speed across the keyboard typing up important reports and a speech for the board meeting tomorrow. He pauses to pop his knuckles and neck when there's a knock on his office door, "Come in." He says and it opens and in pops Aluura's nest of white strands and she has a small grin on her face, "Hey chief, I found a lost puppy down at the front desk with a collar and your name on it." She opened the door more and Shiro was mildly confused but his brows rose when in walked Keith, looking almost shy and dressed in ripped skinny jeans, a old washed out band tee, complete with finger less gloves and old converse on. "Thank you Allura." He gave the woman a returning smile and she gave him a thumbs up before closing the door with a click, the sound of her heels clicking as he went back down the hall. Keith looked sun washed and seemed to have a glow to his skin like he'd gotten a small light tan, Shiro hummed and got up out of his chair to just sit on the corner of his desk, grey eyes landing on Keith's small figure with a soft sigh. It was quiet between them for what seemed like ages before Shiro spoke, "I got your note and voicemail." The mans expression wasn't a happy one, more predatory and upset than happy even though he was glad to see the boy here and unharmed from what Shiro can see. Keith stood there worrying at his bottom lip and twiddling his thumbs nervously, "Yeah, I thought you should know.." This just seemed to upset the man further and he narrowed his eyes, "Know what Keith. Know that there is a person out there who's got a thing against you? Know that you're in danger now because of me? That you might get hurt because of me? Not to mention this person now wants me dead because I banged his boyfriend." Keith shrinks back from Shiro and the man immediately felt bad for raising his voice at the boy and sighed, "Keith. Why didn't you tell me you were taken?" 

Keith fluffed up and answered quickly, "I'm not!! Lotor and I aren't together, haven't been for months on end but he likes to think we are. He's toxic Shiro, nasty and evil, he's been in my life for years but hasn't for the longest time until he just now pops up like the roach he is and ruins my life in any way he can because he's so blind by jealousy he can't see in front of him." He steps forward and takes Shiro's bionic hand in his and gives it a tight squeeze, bringing it up to his lips so he could kiss it tenderly, "I would have told you when we first met that I was taken if I had been. It's not your problem, it's mine I'll deal with him Shiro, I want you not him." The last words are spoken softly and Shiro frowned but his hand clenched Keith's tightly before he raises his head to look at him,"Do you mean that? You want me? A broken down businessman who isn't worth your salt?" He sounded sad and almost hateful toward himself like he's never experienced someone wanting him like Keith does. Keith steps in between Shiro's legs and cups his face which the man grabs his wrist and places a soft kiss to the others palm before nuzzling it, avoiding eye contact with Keith. "Shiro? I do mean that, what I felt that night with you made me scared but in such a good way I had to get out of there to make sure I wasn't dreaming it all.” The older man finally looks at him and a small smile is playing on his lips, eyes soft and tender and he reaches up to push hair out of Keith's face so he can see those pretty lavender eyes that haunts him at night. "I missed you that morning..the bed was cold and I was afraid I did something wrong and scared you off, but then I saw your note and I felt much better." 

He pulls Keith closer so he can bend down and whisper in his ear dropping a husky octave, "I had to jerk off at least three times that morning to the image of you that night, taking my cock so well and tight around me." Keith sucks in a sharp breath and resists the whimper that climbs up his throat at Shiro words but his breathing betrays him and turns ragged and he tilted his head by instinct and Shiro finally saw the collar Allura referred to and chuckled, the boys neck was littered with love bites and Keith looked up at him, "What's so funny?" The man shook his head, "Oh nothing baby, just thinkin." Keith rose a curious brow at his lover and a small grin spreads on his face, "Oh? What were you thinking about daddy?" The makes Shiro purr loudly and gives Keith a hungry look like he's been starved for ages, "I was thinking about how pretty you'd look spread out on my desk begging for my cock." That makes Keith whimper finally and he nods quickly, "God yes, please. I want it." Shiro grins and nudges Keith back a bit and motions to the boys pants, "Strip. Waist down baby." Keith wastes no time in doing what he was told and unbuttons his jeans, unzipping and pushing them and his boxers down to reveal his half hard prick hanging between his legs and steps out of the clothing when it hits Keith, the door isn't locked and anyone could walk in here to find their boss balls deep in Keith and the boy whines loudly, "Daddy please." A condom and lube packet has appeared on Shiro's desk and the papers have been cleared out of the way and the older man pats the bare spot on his desk, "Hop up here babe." Keith walks over quickly and pushes himself up onto the desk, wiggling against the dark oak wood which was firm and sturdy, surely it could handle a quick pounding. The boy had gotten a wax days ago and the skin was smooth and almost cute with Keith's cock standing erect for Shiro who hums approvingly and runs a hand across the bare flesh, "Did you get all cleaned up for daddy, kitten?" The question makes Keith blush and try to hide his crotch but Shiro pushed his legs back apart wide so all of his boy was on display for him. "Y-Yes I did, I though it'd be nice. i've also been wearing a plug about your size so the next time we met you wouldn't have to stretch me." Shiro could only groan and kiss Keith's cheek, "God why are you so perfect." he huffs and Keith grins softly, "Because you deserve the best daddy." Shiro smiled softly before giving his boy a sweet little kiss before pulling back and unzips his dress pants and pulls out his cock, the elastic band of the mans underwear hooking on his balls so they went nowhere plus it muffles the slap of skin. 

Shiro opens the condom with his teeth and takes it out, rolling it on and lubing up before he found the plug Keith mentioned and another groan left him as he pulled it out slowly making Keith moan softly. When the plug was all the way out Shiro just let it drop so he could quickly fill Keith up before he tightened up again, both of them moaning when he bottomed out inside him, "Fuck- you're still so big." Keith whimpered and looked between them and bit his lip before laying back on his elbows watching Shiro. The man started to move at a quick pace, large hands hold Keith's small hips tightly as he pulled out and sunk back in with force, pushing moan after moan out of his boy, they had to be quick so it didn't take very long until Shiro was just fucking the boy raw. Shiro had flipped Keith over and had a hand over the boys mouth as he kept bottoming out inside him, pound after pound and Keith's muffled cries just spurred Shiro on, bending his body over his lovers back and bucked his hips, "Fuck Keith- you feel so good around me baby, so hot and tight, milking my cock so good." Shiro felt Keith clench around him making the man growl and kiss Keith's nape, he tugs his shirt aside so Shiro could graze his teeth across the boys flesh, nibbling there. He could feel Keith start to shake and quickly grabbed a few tissues and reached underneath them and started to jerk Keith off until he came with a cry, biting Shiro's hand and it didn't bother him, Shiro kept going until his pace gets jerky and desperate as he closes in on that climax until his hips slam hard into Keith a he freezes as he empties, slowly riding through both of their orgasms until they came down from the high and Shiro pulled out slowly and replaced the plug before stripping the condom off, tying it and burying it under the shredded paper in his trash bin. They get dressed and spend a few minutes just kissing and lazily making out, fighting sleep but keith got a call from the club, one of the dancers had gotten sick and they needed someone to dance and Keith sighed but agreed to it, Shiro was pouting when the call ended and it made Keith smile and kiss that pout before sliding slowly off the mans lap on purpose and he got a soft groan from it so it was worth it. Shiro walked him personally downstairs back to the lobby and outside where Keith's bike was and steals another kiss before his boy drives off to work, feeling lonely already as he goes back up to his office and the desk is still warm and he feel his pants tighten again, I guess a under the desk hand job wouldn't be /that/ bad.         


End file.
